


The Rise And Fall Of Sally Face And The Red Eyed Demons

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU - glam rock band, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Sal is basically David Bowie, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: The death of Larry has left everyone sad. Especially the next big super star Sal Fisher.So, Sal and Travis create a band. "Sally Face and The Red Eyed Demons".This is a story of death, love, and Sal having more of an ego then Travis seemed to have in their senior year."The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars" - David Bowie





	The Rise And Fall Of Sally Face And The Red Eyed Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is 50/50 set up and me trying to come up with a plot

Sal is about to walk on stage with all his friends and his husband right behind him. This is their last time playing. He thinks about the start of all of this.

Sal had ran into a small diner with a very 60's vibe. The floors were a black and white checker pattern, and the seats were all shinny bright red leather.

Sal sat in one of the boothes with enough force to cause his skirt to ever-so-slightly flip up and for him landing to make a noise in addition to his sobbing.

The boy across from him immediately put his cup of tea down so he could try to comfort Sal.

"Sal? Are you ok? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Sal looked into the other boys eyes as he sobbed the words out.

"L-Larry's dead, Trav..."

"Holy shit-"

"H-He apparently died of a drug overdose..."

Travis even felt himself tearing up and immediately hugged Sal as tight as he could without the fear of breaking him and swaying to the faint sound of The Smiths playing in the background.

"N-Never leave me like that Travis..."

"I won't. I promise"

 

 

~⚡~

 

 

_Pushing through the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News had just come over_

_We had five years left to cry in_

 

_News guy wept and told us_

_Earth was really dying_

_Cried so much his face was wet_

_Then I knew he was not lying_

 

_I heard telephones, opera house, favorite melodies_

_I saw boys, toys, electric irons and TVs_

_My brain hurt like a warehouse_

_It had no room to spare_

_I had to cram so many things_

_To store everything in there_

 

_And all the fat-skinny people_

_And all the tall-short people_

_And all the nobody people_

_And all the somebody people_

_I never thought I'd see so many people_

 

_A girl my age went off her head_

_Hit some tiny children_

_If the black hadn't a pulled her off_

_I think she would have killed them_

 

_A soldier with a broken arm_

_Fixed his stare to the wheels of a Cadillac_

_A cop knelt and kissed the feet of a priest_

_And a queer threw up at the sight of that_

 

_I think I saw you in an ice-cream parlour_

_Drinking milkshakes cold and long_

_Smiling and waving and looking so fine_

_Don't think you knew you were in this song_

 

_And it was cold and it rained so I felt like an actor_

_And I thought of Ma and I wanted to get back there_

_Your face, your race, the way you talk_

_I kiss you, you're beautiful, I want you to walk_

 

_We've got five years stuck on my eyes_

_Five years, what a surprise_

_We've got five years, my brain hurts a lot_

_Five years, that's all we've got_

 

_We've got five years, what a surprise_

_Five years stuck on my eyes_

_We've got five years, my brain hurts a lot_

_Five years, that's all we've got_

 

_We've got five years stuck on my eyes_

_Five years, what a surprise_

_We've got five years, my brain hurts a lot_

_Five years, that's all we've got_

 

_We've got five years, what a surprise_

_Five years stuck on my eyes_

_We've got five years, my brain hurts a lot_

_Five years, that's all we've got_

 

_Five years_

_Five years_

_Five years_

_Five years_


End file.
